1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a system and a method for providing an agent service to a user terminal. Embodiments may relate to technology for providing an agent reply to a user terminal by searching for the agent reply that is prestored in an agent database.
2. Background
Technology for providing an agent service to a user terminal may include searching for an agent reply to a user instruction received from the user terminal from among a plurality of agent replies stored in a database and providing the agent reply to the user terminal. However, when the agent reply to the user instruction is not found in the database search for the agent reply, technology may not provide an agent service.
For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0055772, entitled “System and Method for Providing Service Agent” relates to searching for a service agent corresponding to characteristics of a terminal and a user of the terminal from a user based service list storing unit and providing the service agent. However, when the service agent corresponding to the characteristics is not present (or is absent) in the service list storing unit, the service agent corresponding to the characteristics may not be found.
Accordingly, there may be a desire for technology to search for an agent reply to a user instruction through a user terminal despite absence of the agent reply corresponding to the user instruction in a database.